My stalker I think
by Gaarasmama
Summary: Hinata has a stalker?...Whats this letter her brother left for her to find?/ I'm really bad at summary's, but you'll like it if you read it...probably. Chapter 3 up!
1. Gazing into my soul

Author Note: Hey guys! I have another...(drum role) Story!.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto.

**My stalker...i think**

Ch.1 Gazing into my soul

I see him everyday at the cafe, I feel his eye's on me while I'm taking orders and bringing the food out, when it's closing time he's always the last one there. I know he follows me home, but it doesn't bother me too much...it kind of makes me feel better; every night before I go to bed I turn off the lights and look out of my window to watch him leave, I think he just wants to make sure I'm safe. Even if that's true, I don't think he should be in his car outside of my house on Christmas day...it makes me feel horrible, seeing as I had friends and family members stop by earlier. But now it's getting dark and everyone has left, it's snowing pretty hard outside and he's still there...

I now find myself walking outside toward his car, I don't know why I'm doing this...it just...feels right. I'm trudging through the thick snow in only my boots, baggy sweat pants, and fluffy sweater; I then tapped on his window with my nail and not a few seconds later he rolled it down and I'm staring into beautiful turquoise eye's. For a moment I was at a loss of words...until a harsh gust of cold wind snapped me back to reality, then I cleared my throat and looked off to the side while opening my mouth to speak...he must think I'm weird.

"Um, w-would you...like to c-come inside for some h-hot chocolate?" I curse myself for stuttering, then I look at him once more hoping he'd say yes, he looks down as he thinks about it; I assume.

"Please...it would make me feel better if you did," he captures my eye's yet again and after a couple of more seconds he finally nods his head, I smile brightly and back up so he can get out of his car. It amazes me how I hadn't noticed before that he's so tall; he shuts his car door and follows me into my house...I lived alone ever since my brother Neji died of a brain tumor three years ago. Neji was in his late twenties when he died, he gave me this big house after we found out about his brain tumor; so now I have two jobs to keep it...this house is the only memory I have left of him.

I close and lock the door after he walks inside, I then turn around to face him...I'm just now realizing the color of his hair. It's blood red and really wild, he doesn't look like the type to dye his hair; I smile at him again then walk forward a bit to close the distance.

"Well...make yourself at home while I prepare the hot chocolate," now I'm not going to lie, I do feel a bit uncomfortable, but I mean...it's not just because he's a stranger, it's because he hasn't said a single word to me.

I walk passed him heading toward the kitchen and inwardly sigh, if Neji was still alive...he'd give me the lecture of a lifetime; once in the kitchen I begin to search for the kettle in cabinets. I found it and filled it up with water, placed it on the stove while turning the fire on...then I grab a box full of cocoa and pull out three packs, yes three...I've always loved drinking my cocoa chocolaty. After the water was hot enough I grabbed two cups from the dish strainer and emptied the packets of cocoa in them, then the hot water.

I walk from the kitchen to the living room to see that the man is looking at a picture of me and Neji. So I set the cups down on the small table by a long sofa and some love seats and walk to where the man is.

"That's my brother Neji, he passed away three years ago...but he left this house to me before he died," the man's eye's move in my direction and I shy away. I need to ask him for his name, then maybe he'll talk.

"Uh, I know this is kind of late but...w-what's your name?" he then turns to fully face me, it seems as though he's staring into my soul...after a while his lips begin to part; my heart is racing like crazy and I can't control my excitement from just wanting to hear his voice.

"Gaara," my eye's widen at this...his voice is...I don't say this very often unless it's true but it's...sexy,

deep, and smooth, and his name fits him really well...; oh yea, I haven't given him my name yet.

"W-well it's nice to meet you...Gaara, my name is Hinata," I smile a small genuine smile at him before walking over to the couches.

"We should probably drink these before they get cold," I then gesture to the abandoned hot chocolate on the small glass table. As I sit down on the sofa with my cup, I see Gaara from the corner of my eye walk to where his cup is and pick it up...then he sat down on the love seat opposite me.

I have absolutely no idea what to say, I feel like I'm going to choke on this cocoa any minute now from nervousness. I have to say something, anything to start a conversation...but I don't think he will cooperate, and if he does it'll most likely be one word at a time seeing as the only thing he said was his name.

"Sorry...Gaara, I'm not really good at starting a conversation," I look at the cup in my hand while saying this.

"Don't apologize," his reply caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting him to say anything. I then look up to see him staring at me yet again, but this time it's really intense...I have to turn my head to avoid his gaze because I can feel my cheeks burning. I finally notice how late it is and start to panic, I quickly finish my drink and get up to look out the window; it's snowing like a hurricane out there, there's no way I'm letting him drive home in that kind of weather; I then take out my phone from my pants pocket to look at the time...it's 11:50. Yea there is definitely no way he's leaving, I guess he's just going to have to stay the night; I turn back around and come face to chest with him...I had no idea he was behind me that whole time, he's like a ninja or something. I regain my posture and look up at him.

"I have to leave," he walks out of the living room before I could protest, I'm really shocked at this...but I can't let him leave, not when the weather is getting worse with each passing minute. I run after him to the front door, but he closes it as soon as I turn the corner...so I pull on a puff coat before I yank the door open and closed it behind me.

I jog out into the street and glance to where his car is, it's covered in snow, so he is most likely walking...I look right to left and I see a blurry figure in the distance, so I run at full speed trying to keep up. The freezing cold air is slashing and numbing my face along with my hands that are now balled into fists, as a poor attempt to keep them warm, I'm now close enough for him to hear my calls but I keep running in case he still can't hear me; he walks so fast, too fast in fact...I guess that should be expected since he has such long legs, thanks to his height. It's getting clearer, I should probably try it now.

"Gaara!" I try screaming over the howling wind but he didn't turn around. I suck in as much air my lungs can hold.

"GAARA!" yup, that was enough; he whipped himself around and came to an abrupt holt, so I took this opportunity to run even faster...I can't stop my legs now, and he's right in front of me. Having nothing else to do at this point, I then jump up and wrap my arms around his neck, then I wrap my legs around his waist on instinct. Whenever I used to chase after Neji when we were younger...I would always do this to him, and scold him for leaving the house without me.

"What were you thinking? It's too late and freezing cold to walk home right now...you can stay the night," I release him and jump off, his eye's are bit wider, or at least it looks like they are. I don't want to stay out here any longer so I grab his hand and lead him back to the house; it's taking a while to get back and I'm freezing my ass off, but we're getting closer.

Once inside I take my puff coat off and hang it back on the coat rack, I look at Gaara and he's already removing his jacket; I'm blushing like a tomato as realization just hit me...I hugged a man I barely know, I have to apologize.

"I'm sorry Gaara...I didn't mean to...jump on you, It's just...when I was younger I used to chase my brother after he'd storm out of the house, because he would always get into fights with my father. So I guess when you left all of a sudden...it triggered old memories," I glance up at him to see that he's staring at me with the same intensity as before. I can't believe how much I've blushed today, even now I find myself blushing...It's that stare of his that's making me feel like this, whenever he looks at me my heart speeds up, and every time he speaks it skips a beat.

"Um, we should probably be going to sleep now...I'll show you to your room," we're walking up the stairs now and I'm feeling nervous again; I still have no idea why I'm being so nice to my supposed stalker, much less letting him sleep in my house. But now I have decided that I'll ask him why he's been watching me all this time tomorrow morning.

"This is the guest room, the bed is king sized so I hope it'll be comfortable for you...and there's a personal bathroom too. I'll be back with some clothes just in case you want to take a shower," he walks inside the room after I say this and I then start to walk to my brother's room.

I'm in front of it now, it's hard to even look at the door...I turn the knob and push the door open, then steadily begin to walk inside. I haven't been in his room ever since he died; I quickly walk to the closet door clicking it open, and there they are...all of Neji's shirts; I took a black and gray short sleeve shirt and closed the door. Then walked towards a light brown wooden dresser and open the middle drawer looking inside, and I pull out some black sweat pants placing them in my arm...I look down once more and notice something white sticking out from under another pare of sweats. Me being curious I grabbed it and began studying it; it's an envelope, I flip it around to the front and see small print that said,

_To: My dear lit__tle sister Hinata._

_From: Neji_

CLIFF HANGER! HAHAHAHA!

Sowwy! I just wanted to end it there(snicker).

If you like it and you want me to continue then REVIEW! But if you don't like it and want to tell me off for whatever reason...still review. Or if you want to correct me on something and criticize me...the answer is the same, REVIEW!...PLEASE! At least FIVE reviews and I'll put up the next chappy!

Gaarasmama: Who wants brownies!

Naruto: I do!

Gaarasmama: Shut up! your not in this one.

Naruto: Aww! But why not! (whine)

Gaarasmama: Because your just not!

Naruto: Please! (puppy dog eye's)

Gaarasmama: Maybe-

Naruto: Yay!

Gaarasmama: It's a fat chance you won't be in this one...like an obese lady's fat ass fat.

Naruto: ...That's just wrong...

Gaarasmama: Oh you know I love you! But anyway, bye guys!

Naruto: Hey wai- (POOF!)

CHOCOLATE!


	2. So many questions

A/N: I've been busy with school and stuff lately, so I tried getting as much of this story done over the weak end as possible, hope everyone enjoys this chappy too! XD

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto blah blah blah.

**My stalker...I think**

Ch. 2 So many questions

I'm walking down the hallway towards the guest room so that I can give Gaara the clothes, and all I can think about is the envelope and what's in it. As I walk into the room I don't see Gaara, so I move to the bathroom door and knock gently; there's no water running and I can't here any shuffling, maybe he's looking around the house or something. I then enter the bathroom after waiting for a response...; I feel like I'm blushing crimson red right now, he's in front of me with his pants on...only his pants. He's so well built, his muscles are very appealing and I'm trying to stop myself from touching them with what little control I still have; I snap myself out of my trance and look up at his face.

"I-I brought y-you the c-clothes," I then extend my arms to give him the clothes and he takes them while nodding to me.

"Thank you," I mutter your welcome and quickly walk out of the room with the envelope in my hands and go to my room.

I shut the door behind myself and flop on my bed letting out a deep tired sigh, then I look at the envelope for a minute; I find myself tearing it open and taking a letter out. I'm not really sure I even want to read it, I don't understand why he left it there for me to find...if it weren't for Gaara I probably never would have found it; I've decided I will read it. I unfold the letter and proceed reading.

_Hello Hinata, if your reading this then I'm sorry...I guess I failed to stay alive. I wrote this because I have very important things to tell you; first off, there's no easy way to say this but, I didn't just work at a company...I also ran a business on the side. I transported bad things to other states and countries, like illegal drugs and other things...I'm so sorry Hinata, I meant to tell you before I died...but I couldn't find the courage to tell you face to face. I knew you would be so disappointed in me and would probably look at me differently. But another thing I need to tell you is that...I thought you would be in serious danger after I died, so I hired someone to look after you...you've met him when we were younger but you might not remember since it was so long ago, he's a very good friend of mine and I trust him to watch over you. He's like your personal body guard, I told him he didn't have to try and hide from you...because you have very keen eye's and senses. Don't worry about being a burden to him or anything, he owed me a huge favor; he's not big on words but he's the nicest guy out there...maybe even nicer than me. If things start to go really wrong then he will stay in the house with you until everything clears up; his name is Gaara Subaku. There are other things you will also find out but that will come later; I love you and I'm watching over you...even now._

_Love always,_

_Neji Hyuuga _

I can't believe this...all the information is still registering in my brain, tears are rolling down my cheeks and falling onto my lap. So this whole time I was in danger...and Gaara has been protecting me? I don't know whether to be angry, sad, or thankful. If they had just told me earlier I would have understood and had no problem with it...but now I feel lied to...and betrayed. I need to confront Gaara and ask him if all of this is really true, though I believe it is.

I'm now walking down the hall to the guest room with the letter in my hand; then I see that the door is still open so I walk in once again finding Gaara stepping out of the bathroom just in time. He sees me come in and turns in my direction, he's just wearing the sweats I got for him and the shirt is draped over one shoulder as he dries his hair with a towel. If I weren't so focused on questioning him then I would have been staring at how the water is dripping from his hair down his face and to his exposed upper body, making him look beyond sexy. His eye's move to the piece of paper I have clenched in my right hand and I think he tensed for a split second, then I walk forward and hand him the paper, which he takes and scans.

"Is it true" I ask him with my voice barely above a whisper. He looks back down at me and nods his head yes.

"Why didn't you just come to me and tell me?" I spoke a little louder.

"He told me to wait for you to read this letter."

I feel the tears burning at the corners of eye's, threatening to fall...at that moment I feel a strong but gentle pair of arms wrap around me and bring me in for a warm embrace. His chest is so warm and soft, I'm very happy this man is my body guard instead of my stalker...but I'm also sad he's risking his life everyday protecting me.

"Please don't cry princess," wait...where have I heard those words before?...; I look up at him confused.

_You've met him when we where younger but you might not remember since it was so long ago._

Flash back

"**eeek!" five year old Hinata was chasing after her brother and his friend****when she tripped on a branch, falling in her cute little white and blue dress in the process. She began to cry and heard running footsteps coming closer to her.**

"**What happened Hinata," her eight year older brother asked with concern; she didn't look up or stop crying but she answered.**

"**I-I fell a-and h-hurt my k-knee," she managed to choke out between sobs.**

"**Please don't cry princess," the girl uncovered her eye's and saw her brother's friend bending down with a hand extended towards her.**

"**Gaara kun!" Hinata stopped crying immediately and smiled brightly while letting him help her up off the ground. He smiled back and patted her on the head playfully, then they all walked hand in hand to the Hyuuga compound with Hinata in the middle of the two older boys.**

End of flash back

"G-Gaara...kun?" I finally remember...Gaara moved away to Suna soon after that; he then nods at me again and the tears have completely stopped falling down my cheeks.He pats me on my head just like before, but this time I'm blushing; so we're not strangers after all.

"When did you move back here to Kanoha?" I have so many questions to ask him, and so many things I want to know about him.

"A few years before Neji died," he releases me before saying this.

"Oh, well um...can I ask you more questions tomorrow?" I bite my lip looking off to the side.

"Yes," he wipes the remaining tears from my eye's, making me blush even more; gosh! I have to stop blushing so much, it's...embarrassing.

"Okay, and thank you Gaara...for everything," he hands me back the letter and I turn to leave out of the room.

Inside my room again I close the door and turn off the lights, then lay down in my bed pulling the warm thick covers over my body. Today was a tiring but interesting day...I am so happy I invited Gaara into my home for some cocoa. As my head touches the pillow, I find my self drifting into a deep dream filled sleep.

Next day

I wake up today feeling like there's a weight lifted off my chest...literally. I stretch all of my muscles for about a minute until I completely get up from bed, and walk to the bathroom closing the door behind me.

As I take a shower I begin to think about what I want to make for breakfast, seeing as I will be cooking for two people this morning...; hmm...maybe some omelets, turkey bacon, pancakes, and sausages? Yea, that sounds good; I rinse my hair then turn off the water, and securely wrap a towel around myself before stepping out of the shower. I then walk out of the bathroom heading to my closet, I take out a blue V-neck sweater and cute baby blue laced bra with matching panties...; it helps me build up confidence and character. I close the closet and set the clothes on top of my bed, then walk over to my dresser and open the bottom drawer pulling out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans along with some blue & white leg warmers and fuzzy baby blue socks. And yes...my favorite color is blue, so what?...; I shut the drawer and move to my bed; then I start dressing.

After I'm fully dressed I go back into the bathroom and blow dry my hair so I won't get sick, that takes about three minutes plus combing and figuring out what style I want it in. I then decide I want to wear it in a high bun with a long bang to the side; I exit out of the bathroom once again and slip on some warm house shoes before leaving the room.

I'm walking to the room Gaara is sleeping in, and I stop in front of it; I wonder if he's still sleeping?... I gently open the door so I won't disturb him, and peek inside; he's...not here. Throwing the door open I run to the bathroom and look inside...nobody; where is he? Why did he leave? Is he coming back? I then run out of the room to check downstairs.

"Gaara?" I call from the living room, but nothing came in response...; I walk towards the window...I don't want to look out...but I have to. I peek out through the window to see that his car is gone; why did he say it was okay for me to ask more questions today, if he was going to leave? Just then the house phone rang, it startled me a bit but I clear my throat as I approach the phone.

"Hello?" I call into the phone.

"_Hey cutie"_

"Oh, hey Temari...what's up?"

"_Well me and Tenten were thinking about holding a little get together today with some of our old friends from high school, and since you have the biggest house...," _she trailed off.

"Let me guess, you want to host it at my house."

"_Please?"_

"Okay...but if it get's out of control I'm kicking everyone out."

"_Great! Don't worry sweets, everything will be fine...we'll be there around 10 to decorate and stuff."_

"Alright, bye"

"_Thanks! Bye,"_ I'm now hanging the phone up while thinking about what I just agreed to.

Old friends huh? It kind of sounds like fun...but I never really talked to any of Temari or Tenten's friends, everyone was older than me. But maybe now I can talk, and get to know them better. My stomach growls and I realize I forgot to cook breakfast, so I walk into the kitchen and begin making the turkey bacon and omelet. I can't believe Gaara left without saying goodbye, but something important probably came up...so I should try to be understanding and not worry over this.

It all took about 15 minutes to cook, and 5 minutes to eat; I look at the time on the stove and it's 7:30. So that gives me about 3 hours of free time before they come to decorate...I should probably clean up now, I don't want anyone thinking I'm messy. This is a pretty big house so it will most likely take me over two hours to get it spotless; I then get up and start washing all the dishes which led to cleaning the entire kitchen plus sweeping and mopping the floor. After that I begin on dusting the entire house, and that also led to sweeping the carpet upstairs and the hard wood floor downstairs. Then I start on wiping down the walls and furniture...last thing left for me to do is the deodorizing; I slowly and tiredly walk to the hall closet opening it and grab some air freshener closing the closet door shut. I paste through out the whole house spraying it down and making sure I didn't miss or forget to clean anything.

I'm so tired I can't think straight, I haven't cleaned like that since...well I have no idea how long it's been, but I'm just happy I got it done. I look to the clock...and it's only 8:50? wow, it felt like a century cleaning everything. This is a perfect time to take a short nap so I won't be sleepy when they arrive; set with that idea I immediately walk to the long couch and lay down, and darkness soon takes over my mind.

Hinata's Dream

"_**Oh I wish I could go to the ball, I really do," the girl cried on the stone bench wishing for something magical to happen. **_

"_**What's the matter my dear child?" calls a voice from just above her; the girl looks up to see an old woman sitting on the bench with the kindest smile.**_

"_**W-Who are you?" she asked.**_

"_**Why I'm your fairy god mother of course," the woman stood up and dusted herself off.**_

"_**My...fairy god mother?" she wasn't sure if she heard right; the girl stood up and faced the woman.**_

"_**Yes, that's right...now what is a beautiful young lady like your self doing out hear when you should be at the royal ball?"**_

"_**I'm not going...I don't have any way to get there, and I don't have a dr-" the old woman cut her off.**_

"_**Oh nonsense deary, of course you have a way to get there...," her fairy god mother pulled a magic wand from out of her sleeve and started singing a song that the girl couldn't keep up with.**_

_**What appeared in front of her were some horses, two men, and a gorgeous carriage in the shape of a pumpkin. The men took their places on the carriage with one of them opening the door for her.**_

"_**You might want to hurry before the ball ends," the woman sort of pushed the girl forward.**_

"_**But wait, what about-"**_

"_**Oh good heavens! You can't go to the ball looking like...that," she pointed to the girls torn ragged looking dress.**_

_**Her fairy god mother made her look even better than she had expected; the girl then thanked the woman and rushed into the carriage.**_

"_**But remember my dear, on the stroke of midnight the spell will be gone...now go and have a wonderful time," the girl waved good bye.**_

_**As she walked down the halls of the palace she found herself lost, until a handsome man with slicked back blood red hair approached her and held out his hand asking to dance. She gladly excepted the offer and they began dancing to the lovely music playing in the background; it seemed as though it were love at first sight, they gazed into each others eye's until they were outside by a beautiful water fountain and dozens of flowers. They both leaned in, their lips inches apart-**_

End of Dream__

"DING-DONG!" I jump from hearing the loud door bell ring through out the house, which causes me to then fall off of the couch I was napping on in the process.

I hear knocking on the door soon after so I get up to look at the time on my phone...it's already 10:20; then I walk to the front door and straighten myself up, pulling the door open I come face to face with my two friends Temari and Tenten. They both are looking at me with wide grins plastered across their faces; I notice Temari is wearing a tight black shirt with a fish net underneath, along with a purple jacket that isn't zipped up...and some tight leather looking pants that hugs her curves. As for Tenten, she's wearing regular black skinny jeans and a red hoody covering her upper half.

"Hi guys," I smile brightly.

"You look like crap," Temari states this to me bluntly while still smiling.

"Huh?" I look at her with a questioning stare.

"She means your hair," Tenten adds in after a few seconds, they both walk inside and I close the door turning around; I touch the top of my hair and it feels out of place...I feel a bit embarrassed now so I begin to blush.

"Don't worry, we'll fix it after we decorate your house!" Temari's grin widens as she holds up two big bags full of stuff in both of her hands; by the look on her face...I'm guessing she has a lot of liquor and other alcohol beverages in one of those bags.

This is gonna be a long day.

Ya! that's rite! I'm awesome! I finished this in two days flat!

If this chapter was okay...tell me by reviewing. If it wasn't...then tell me how and why. But I hope it was to your liking!

The next chapter might take a while so please be patient if it's not up in about a week or two. Bye!

CHOCOLATE!


	3. I'm waiting

A/N: Do a little dance... make a little love... get down tonight! I don't really have anything else to say.

Disclaimer-We've already gone through this rite?... fine... (sigh) I don't own Naruto, there I said it.

**My stalker... I think**

Ch.3 I'm waiting

(Time skip)

_He stares at me as I fall to my death, I cry for him… surely watching the one you love die is very painful. Even more so than death itself… though death can be just as painful, fading away into a non-existent world filled with black holes. _

_For a moment I reach out to caress away one lone tear fleeting from the edge of his beautiful turquoise eye. His eye's widen, startling me before I can reach his face. I cower my arm sharply away from his touch, but he snatches my arm so I can't retreat. Holding me closely against his warm chest as he embraces my soul and whispers loving words in my ear. His sweet breath tickling the hem of my earlobe and running cold chills down my already icy back, through to the bones of my spine._

_His words call to me in the darkness... "You don't have to suffer any longer, I'm here and I will never let you go again."_

_But the warm feeling fades away all too sudden..._

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping and the warm breeze of fresh air, plus the sun shining brightly through my dark shaded window.

I stretch as much as my muscles allow me, granted I just worked overtime at the cafe and took on two extra shifts last night. I really don't understand why I'm so nice when it comes to work; as I move uncomfortably out of my bed and toward the half open window, I notice it's a little too sunny outside to still be winter so I'm guessing it's spring now.

I pull the curtains open to get a better look outside, and it looks exactly as I thought it would; the snow turned into water on the street; children are playing on the sidewalk; and there are people rinsing off their cars with smiles on their faces. Wow... everyone seems so cheery today, maybe it's just the sun.

I know that just seeing all of this happiness and beautiful weather should light up my day, but... it actually makes me feel even worse than how I felt before.

Once again I fixate my gaze across the street where... his car used to be. Of course it's no longer there, he's gone... "And I hope it's for good."

"plip" the sound echo's through my room; I look down, and there sits a single droplet of salty water in between my feet.

"Damn you... Gaara," no matter how hard I try, I can't stop crying... or wishing he were here to hold and cradle me the way he did that night. I sigh, looking out the window again, "Sometimes life can be so unfair."

I slowly close the window and walk over to the bathroom after I grab a few clothes from my closet and dresser.

Taking a warm bath proves to be helpful as it relaxes my muscles and calms my nerves. I reach my hand to the back of my neck and rub gently on the few knots that I feel.

"I can't believe how tense I am, all those shifts I asked for really did a number on me."

As I step out of the bathtub, I dry myself off and put on my clothes, then head down the stairs. I turn off the stairs to head to the kitchen when the doorbell disturbingly sounds through out the house. I rush to the door and pull it open.

Turquoise eye's... red hair... pale skin.

"Hi," he whispers in a smooth husky voice.

"Hi," I respond.

It feels like we've been standing here now for hours, but I know it's only been about a minute. I slowly creek the door open, "You can come in."

He hesitantly walks inside and heads straight to the living room, as I close the door I finally realize how fast my heart is beating... and I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my body. I know I want to do something, but my mind is still registering the fact that after all this time... he shows up at my front door... and greets me with a simple hi.

Snapping out of my thoughts I quickly walk to the living room and see him sitting down on the sofa.

"Would you like some coffee?" I hate it when he stares at me like that; his eye's are piercing into my own.

"No thank you," he replies after a moment.

"Why did you leave?" I just can't take it anymore, it's been driving me crazy not knowing where he's been all this time... and why he left without a word.

"Business," he moves his gaze from my face and stares out of an open window, it seems as though his eye's have darkened.

"What kind of business?" I walk around the small table to sit across from him, obviously trying to get him to talk.

"Very important business."

"Will you tell me?"

"No," he glances at me for a second and I can see a flicker of something unreadable in those hypnotizing eye's of his.

I scowl at him then press my lips together in a straight line, "Why?"

"Because it does not concern you," He starts to glare but quickly changes his facial expression back to it's emotionless stare. But I can see that I'm starting to irritate him. I bite my lip and try to hold back the water forming in my eye's; I will not allow myself to cry, not now, and especially not in front of him.

"How dare you...," I begin to whisper; of course now I'm at the point of no return, "One month... for one month I've been kept in the dark about your whereabouts! I've been worried sick about you, crying my eye's out every night because I thought you might have been dead. Stressing that I would never see you again... just like Neji! I was so afraid that I would have to relive that nightmare; but then you show up on my doorstep and say hi like nothing happened! And you have the nerve to say it does not concern me, when you know damn well that it does!" By this time I'm on both of my feat shaking with rage and ready to cry, but I decide to take deep breaths to calm myself down.

"If you don't want me to ask anymore questions then that's fine, but at least tell me why you were gone for so long," I stare pleading into his surprised eye's waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

A blank expression covers my face and I drop my arms to my side, "Of course you can't...; well at least do me the favor of staying here tonight."

"I... ca-," I cut him off, because I already know what he's going to say.

"Can't, right?"

He nods his head.

"That's fine... but don't bother coming back," I try to speed walk out of the room but I feel a strong hand around my wrist, pulling me back. Then the next thing I know I'm being hugged from behind.

"Please Gaara, just leave me alone... and get out," he lets go and brushes past me turning into the hallway.

I don't even bother looking up as I can here the faint sound of the font door shutting closed.

I get out of my bed at what looks to be 4:30 in the morning to turn the heater on; as I open my bedroom door I immediately hear light footsteps coming up the stairs. Since no one I know has a key to my house other than me myself and I, I guess I'm left to assume this is a burglary.

_`I thought you would be in serious danger after I died, so I hired someone to look after you.`_

Oh my god... I'm in deep shit aren't I? And Gaara's not even here.

Thinking quickly on my feet I close the door without making a sound, then creep toward my window and peek out... but to my dismay I can't see that beautiful familiar car I now find myself missing so dearly.

Why the hell does this have to happen right when I exiled him from my house?

After snapping out of my stupor I realize that the unwanted guest is checking every room for what I assume to be me. So I assume I have a good three minutes to get everything I need and leave.

I rush to my closet and grab the duffel bag I have hidden under the floor board; ever since I was fourteen Neji made me keep an emergency bag in my room somewhere no one else knew about.

I search through it with speed I never knew I had, then something shiny catches my eye... I pull it out and stare at it for a while.

Yeah, I don't remember ever putting a gun in here.

Suddenly I hear the bedroom next to mine being torn to pieces and I stick the gun back in the bag zipping it up and grab a coat. After I slip on some tennis shoes I swing the bag over my shoulder and begin to slip out of the window.

Since there are really thick vines running down the side of my house and conveniently right next to my window, it's pretty easy to climb down without slipping.

As soon as I reach the ground I duck behind a bush and look around my surroundings hastily, then I hear voices from inside of the house so I tune in to the conversation.

"Take your men and search the perimeter, she couldn't have gotten too far," a smooth and confident voice echoes throughout my... trashed living room! I just reorganized the place! I probably shouldn't have looked through the window.

"Right away boss."

Putting aside my rage and anger, I pull out the... glock 18c? It even has a silencer on it... cool. I search the bag more trying to see if I have bullets, and sure enough I do.

I see two guys walking around the house, supposedly searching for me; one of them walks closer toward the bush I'm hiding behind and I aim the gun at his head. But he turns around and walks the other way.

Then all of a sudden I see someone launch at me from the corner of my eye, and with my fast reflexes I turn just in time to shoot the guy in mid air. As he lay on the ground, I can't help but feel responsible for his death... well I guess my shooting him had something to do with it, but he surprised me so it wasn't really my fault.

He stirs a bit on the ground and moans in pain; feeling relieved I didn't kill him, I'm soon on my feet in an instant ready to run. But what comes with that is two huge arms wrapped around my torso, so obviously running is out of the question now.

"Let go of me you big baboon!" I kick him as hard as I can, but from the weird angle he's holding me it barely affects the guy.

"Hey boss, I found her," a man with short white hair, a jet black suit and glasses comes out of my house and crosses his arms over his chest.

"So it seems, put her in the car," the guy with the glasses walks toward a black SUV and slides in the back seat.

While the big guy is carrying me I continue to kick and scream, that is until something hard comes into contact with my stomach.

"Wake up princess," I feel shaking on my shoulder, and I struggle to see the blurry figure in front of me, but as my vision progresses I find myself feeling very terrified and wishing I were still knocked out.

The man I'm staring at is really starting to creep me out, his eye's are so... soulless, and filled with humor.

"That's a good girl," I cringe as he smiles at me, it's like a perverts smile.

"What do you want," I ask, determined to get an answer.

"Straight to the point hm? I like this girl," he stands up all the way from his bending position and smirks.

I look around the small room I'm sitting in the middle of, and there's only three other men in here, including the guy with the glasses.

"Well little Hyuuga Hinata, will you do me the favor of answering a few question?"

"Will you let me go if I do?"

"Ah ah ah, questions first little Hyuuga... then we'll figure out your fate."

I glare menacingly at him as I think it over.

"...Fine."

"Splendid," he clasps his hands together, "Now, we have reason to believe that you know where your precious big brother's hideout is located."

"Neji?"

"Yes, Neji."

"He's dead."

The man begins to chuckle as he paces back and forth in front of me.

"What's so damn funny?" I yell at him.

"To think... the honorable Hyuuga Neji would fake his own death... and let his dear little sister suffer."

"What... but Neji had a... brain... tumor."

"He had and _has_ no such thing," he stops laughing and pacing to look at me with a serious face.

"No... no! I don't believe you, my brother would never do that to me!" I try to get up, but I notice I'm binned to a chair.

"Or would he?"

I lean forward, "He. Wouldn't."

"Oh but my dear, it seems he already has," he takes a step back just when the guy with the glasses whispers in his ear.

"Well, I have some business to attend to, so I'll just leave you to your thoughts," then as he left the room, the other men followed.

It can't be true, Neji wouldn't betray me, nor would he fake his own death.

"Would you Neji?"

I leave you with a cliffy!

Again, I'm truly sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, but I hope this chapter made up for it a little.

Please tell me what you liked and disliked about this chapter by reviewing.

Please review! o

BEEF JERKY! ;p


End file.
